


Vacations Suck

by csichick_2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is what happens when Maria goes on vacation, then clearly she can never take another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacations Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



Maria Hill is never going on vacation again. “Take some time to yourself,” they said. “The world won’t end if you go on vacation for a couple weeks,” they said. See if she ever listens to those lying assholes again. While the world didn’t technically come to an end, it might as well have. If it were just a mission gone sideways, she could have fixed it when she got back. But then it spiraled into much worse. And not one of them thought to pick up the damn phone and call her.

She understands why Tony didn’t call – she’s fairly certain the man hasn’t trusted her since Fury ambushed him in the Barton’s barn. It’s why Steve that didn’t call that she can’t figure out. She was there when the World Security Council ordered a nuclear missile to strike New York City. She was there when the Alexander Pierce conned the World Security Council into building murder machines that almost took out seven hundred thousand people at once – including the President of the United States. She understands that oversight fucks up. And that when oversight fucks up, it’s so much worse than when an Avengers mission goes sideways. Yes there’s been collateral damage, but she knows damn well that the number of civilian deaths from New York, Wakanda, Sokovia, and Lagos combined comes in well below the seven hundred thousand (for starters) that Hydra came mere seconds away from wiping out because oversight can’t find a fucking rat when it’s staring them in face. She’s not SHIELD anymore – and as far as most of the world is concerned, there is no SHIELD anymore – she wouldn’t have faced any professional repercussions for telling Secretary Ross where he could shove those Accords. Well no more than Steve, Sam, and Wanda anyway. Or at least no more than Steve, Sam, and Wanda had they all left well enough alone and simply said “nope, not signing.”

But no, they had to destroy a German airport and now half the Avengers are international fugitives. Tony, Rhodey, and Vision are the only one allowed to show their faces in public, and Rhodey’s the only one of them she likes right now. Even though Vision nearly killing Rhodey was an accident, she’s not inclined to feel charitable towards the android. War Machine’s armor provides a hell of a lot more protection than Falcon’s, so if Vision hadn’t missed, Sam Wilson would most likely be dead. And given that she considers Sam a close friend, she’s not inclined to forgive that any time soon.

The reason she’s pissed at Tony actually has nothing to do with the Accords. Although she doesn’t agree with him, she understands his reasoning. She’s pissed because Tony’s not the only one that knows Spiderman’s identity and WHAT THE HELL WAS HE THINKING TAKING A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD KID OUT OF THE COUNTRY TO A SUPERHERO FIGHT. She feels a lot better after yelling at Tony for it and she prays that Secretary Ross never finds out that Spiderman and Peter Parker are one and the same. He can’t force him to register if he doesn’t know who he is and Peter should be allowed to be a kid dammit.

“It’s a good thing I’m never going on vacation again,” she says once she’s done yelling. “The news coverage was shit. I didn’t realize the Vienna bombing was Avengers business because they left out the part about Bucky Barnes being the prime suspect. This wasn’t the first time that Steve’s been less than rational where Bucky’s concerned.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tony says, filling her in on what didn’t make the news, including Siberia. “You didn’t know?” he asks, when he sees her shock about Bucky being responsible for Howard and Maria Stark’s death.

“He and Natasha conveniently left that part out when filling us in how the whole ‘Hydra’s infiltrated SHIELD’ thing,” Maria replies. “Though computer Zola told them that before he knew the Winter Soldier was Bucky, and I rescued him from STRIKE as he was waxing poetic about his best friend.”

“He would do that,” Tony says with a snort. “He said that he knew it was Hydra, but not that it was Bucky,” he adds.

“Pretty sure that’s Steve for ‘it was probably him, but there’s no proof, so I’m going to hope really hard it wasn’t.’ Like I said, not exactly rational where Bucky is concerned,” Maria says.

“I just wish he would have told me two years ago,” he says with a sigh. “Or that Natasha would have told me. I didn’t realize she knew until you said something.” 

“If you’d had two years to get used to the idea, would you have reacted that badly to seeing the video?” Maria asks carefully. She assumes that Tony was aware that Bucky had been brainwashed, but that doesn’t mean he was thinking rationally in the moment.

“Fuck, I don’t know,” Tony admits. “Probably not. If it had just been Dad, I probably wouldn’t have. But with Mom…”

“She was an innocent,” Maria says knowingly. “Which unfortunately, Hydra doesn’t give two shits about. Or well didn’t – hopefully.”

“Exactly,” Tony replies. “I know that he wasn’t himself then, but in the moment… I just didn’t give a fuck.”

“As long as you know that know, I won’t yell at you for that, too,” Maria says with a smile that’s only a little forced.

“Thanks, I think,” Tony replies. “Feel free to yell at Vision though.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Maria replies, before heading back to her quarters.

Between the news reports and what Tony told her, Maria has a pretty good idea of where she might find Steve. As silly as it seems, she needs closure as to why he didn’t contact her for help and it seems best to do that face to face. She sneaks into Tony’s lab on the way out to grab Steve’s shield. She knows he made a point in leaving it behind, but it belongs with him. And she thinks it might be useful in showing that she’s on his side in all of this. And despite the fact that she brings a suitcase with her onto the quinjet, this is not another vacation. It’s simply a business trip. A potentially very lengthy business trip.


End file.
